The sports or hobbies of backpacking, hiking, and camping often involve the use of a tent or similar shelter to provide protection from the elements and pests. As used herein, the term “tent(s)” shall include tent(s) and other similar shelter(s). Usable space and low weight are important features of these tents often adding to the enjoyment and success of the activity. Tents most often use traditional sectioned tent poles spanning the entire verticality on the outside of the tent or in an outside sleeve to support the body of the structure. Because many hikers and backpackers already carry hiking or trekking poles, some tents have been developed employing hiking or trekking poles rather than tent poles to limit the weight carried. As used herein, “trekking pole(s)” shall include hiking pole(s) and trekking pole(s). The prior art has many examples of tents utilizing trekking poles employing a set of grommets or caps with tie out cords to hold the tips of the poles up and in place. They are normally standing vertically or in an inverted “V,” cone, or teepee configuration. In this format, the usable space and headroom in the tent is compromised whether by the poles themselves or the shape of the tent roof. The inverted “V” shape is not conducive to the shape of one's head and therefore the user cannot benefit from the full measured internal height of the structure. The ultimate height of the peak is limited by the length of the trekking pole and if the pole is set up vertically, it is often in a precarious position waiting to be knocked over causing the tent to collapse.